Marcus Fenix/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. General Grievous (Legends) (by Wassboss) General grevious is making his way through the ruin's of new york city. He and his droid army had invaded this planet named earth but had found that earth was already under siege from a group of creature's from the earth's core. After defeating them he and his droid's had moved onto the humans resistance and had managed to take out most of them but kept on getting pushed back. Yesterday he had recived a message telling him that one of the human warriors, named marcus fenix, has challenged grevoius to a battle in the ruins of new york, to decide the fate of the human race. Grevious has excepted the challange and is now looking for his opponent. Meanwhile marcus is crouched down behind a piece of rubble. He has been waiting for greivous for hours and is scanning the area for any sign of his opponent. "Must be too scared to fight me" marcus whispers to himself and chuckles. Just as he says that he something comes into his line of view. He squints trying to get a better view but he can't make out what the thing is. Whatever it is it's out of range so he gets onto his belly and crawls to a better positioin. He peers over his new cover and sees that it is one of the robot things that killed his teamates. Anger boils up inside him and with a yell he jumps up from behind his cover and open's fire on the unserspecting grievous. Grievous is caught off guard and tries to block the bullets with one of his lightsabers, but the bullets are coming to fast. Grievous is forced to leap behind cover and he checks himself for any damage. Fourtunatly he only has a few dents and scrapes. Taking out his E-5 blaster rifle he jumps out from behind his cover and fires his blaster, the lasers shooting out at an alarming speed. Marcus ducks down behind cover but the lasers go through the rubble and scarpes his hand. Marcus shakes his hand in pain and jumps up and runs away from grievous, firing his lancer as he does. Grievous gives chase but loses sight of marcus in an alley way. Grievous make his way catiously down the alleyway, hands on his lightsaber's ready to pull out at any moment. He hears a revving noise behind him and turns to see marcus charging at him, chainsaw revved up and ready to go. Grievous dodges the first charge and takes out his four lightsaber's, twirling them around effortlessly. "Sh*t" marcus says but soon shakes out of it and charges with a roar at grievous. Grievous swings his lightsabers but marcus ducks under them and hits home, driving his chainsaw into the droid's leg. Greivous ignore's the chainsaw and calmy slices the lancer in half, before booting marcus in the face sending him sprawling. He tries to stab his fallen opponent but marcus rolls out of the way. Taking out his sub pistol his fires at grievous but the rate of fire is not as fast as the lancer and grievous easily blocks them. He puts away his lightsabers and takes out his blaster rifle but marcus destroys it with a round from his pistol. Grievous growls in anger and takes out two blaster pistol's, rapidly firing at his opponent. Marcus hurls a greande at grievous jumps out of the blast radius, the explosion going off behind him. He throws his own grenade but marcus doesn't react fast enough and is thrown to the ground by the explosion. He is too weak to resist as grievous picks him up and slams him against the wall of the alley. He pins him too the wall by his shoulders with two of his lightsabers and his legs with the other two. He raies his pistol and levels it a marcu's head. With a single shot marcus slumps over and grievous pulls the lightsabers out of his dead body and sheathes them. Suddenly a droid appears and runs up to grievous. "What is it" grievous says almost snapping at the droid. "General a strange space ship has crashed on earth and we need your help. Another alien is on this planet". Grievous nods his head and the two of them make thier way to the spaceship. Winner: General Grievous. Expert's Opinion Grievous won because of his more modern weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Elliot Salem (by Mexican spider) the battle starts with Marcus Fenix watching Elliot Salem through his scope of his long shot. He fires and hits his leg. Elliot then takes out his Grand pringer and fires at Marcus Fenix, but the bullet doesn't go through his bullet proof vest. So then he takes out his RPG and fires at him, it misses and hits the ground hes on which makes him fall down. While hes falling he throws a grenade at Elliot but it misses. Elliot takes out his remington and walks toward Marcus, but Marcus shoots Elliot with his Gnasher befor Elliot can shoot which knocks him back and makes the remington fall from his hand. When he tries to stand up Marcus shoots him with his torque bow, but it only goes in 2 centimeters thanks to the vest. Elliot then takes out the M32 MGL grenade launcher and starts firing. Marcus then runs to cover and takes out his lancer. Elliot takes out his QCW-05 and runs after him. Marcus jumps out and they start firing, but the QCW-05 is a burst gun so it stopped and Marcus shot Elliot's legs. Marcus is about to shoot when but he stops. He flips the gun to the side and starts to saw Elliots head off. Winner: Marcus Fenix Expert's Opinion While Salem possessed more combat experience, he was much out if his league, and Fenix was packing far more modern weaponry that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage